


The Golden Rule

by Krytella



Series: Leeway [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne's never had a threesome with two men before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [the Lonely Island song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pi7gwX7rjOw).
> 
> This was written in 2011 and beta'd by anatsuno at that time, but for some reason I wasn't happy with it and never posted it. Lightly edited since then.

“I want…” Ariadne grinds against Arthur, drawing a faint creak from the springs of the uncomfortable hotel bed. Arthur grabs her ass and pulls her in tighter. She fits perfectly in his hands. “… a threesome.”

“You want to get Eames to forge for us again?”

It’s a cliché fantasy. He’s done it before, but he remembers that fact more than the experience itself, now. He’s not sure if he should credit that to the ten years since then or the amount of alcohol involved or his desire to suppress embarrassing memories.

“No, not that. I really… I’ve never had two guys.”

The thought of another man’s hands on her sends a sick, crawling feeling to the pit of his stomach. Yeah, technically he’s watched that, gotten off to that, but it’s not technically that matters. No one else’s dick was involved, then. But the way she’s rubbing against him through their pants, nimble fingers starting to unbutton his shirt, makes it hard to think.

“What do you mean? Specifically?” Arthur asks. He works a hand between them and unzips her jeans.

“Not separately. Both at once.”

“You want to suck someone’s cock while I fuck you?” he whispers low against her neck.

“That’s… I would do that,” she says, breathless, “but I mean one in my pussy and one in my ass.”

Arthur slides a hand around to the small of her back and pushes it past her waistband, skimming fingertips down the cleft of her ass. She tenses and gasps into his ear.

"Like that?"

He's dipping into her pussy, dragging wet fingers back to circle the tight bud of her ass. This isn't exactly new territory, but maybe Arthur hasn't plumbed it as far as he should have.

Ariadne pulls away then, but it's just to wriggle out of her pants and back onto the bed, beckoning Arthur to join her.

"You want to be filled up completely," Arthur continues as he circles her clit with his fingers. "I'm not enough." It’s like the gears of his voice are slipping, sexy to discontent. He can’t stop.

"No, it's not... not like that. Okay? You know."

Arthur sucks a nipple into his mouth and she breaks off for a moment. This isn't the fairest context to be having this conversation, but she was the one who brought it up.

"No, I don't know. Explain it to me."

"You were the one who gave me a taste for it. Your fault. You've spoiled me for other men, okay, is that what you want to hear?" there’s a hitch in her voice that sounds upset, or possibly just really turned on. "I don't want something else instead of you. I just..." Arthur pinches her clit and she yelps. "Come on."

He rolls over and pulls Ariadne on top of him.

"You caught me. I only want you for your penis," she gasps as she strokes him. "Which is why I said I wanted to replace it with someone else's... oh, wait. No, I didn't say that did I?" she twists her palm over the head of Arthur's cock, spreading pre-come.

She moves back, hovering over him, spreading herself with her fingers to try to make room. Hissing in pain as she slowly forces him inside.

“I just can’t believe you want,” he says as he feels her reach her limit. “You can’t even,” pulling her hips down, making her cry out.

“And I like it. I like it, okay?” she’s gasping, biting her lip. “I like not being able to. I don’t see how you can be so… it’s not like he’s going to be. Well. Won’t be competing with you.”

Arthur pulls her against him and rolls them over again.

"You're sure?" he thrusts into her roughly, tight anger in his chest melting back into arousal. Ariadne winces and bites down on his shoulder. He's hurting her a little, but in the way she likes. The way they both like.

"Yes," she breathes into his ear as she slides her hand between them, circling thumb and forefinger around him where they meet. Where he can't get any further inside her.

Arthur goes a little more gently, then. He's in no rush. The slick heat of her and the little breathy sounds she makes in his ear as she rocks her hand against her clit in time with his thrusts are perfect. "Really, really sure?" he whispers, because he likes it when she talks.

"Just fuck me," she says, breath ragged, and he knows she's getting close. He rears back until he has more leverage, holding her thighs. So he can see her: the flush on the smooth skin of her chest painted on the subtle curves of her breasts, small hand over the dark of her pubic hair, his cock sliding in and out of her. Arthur snaps his hips harder, wishing he could get just another inch, enough to meet her thighs, but this is good too, seeing that he's too much for her to take. Finally she arches her back and clenches around him, and he's saying something to her, "come on," and she does, bucking against him.

"Arthur," she reaches for him and he bends to kiss her. Everything is slick with sweat and she's wrapped around him, still shaking a little with the aftershocks. He's close, too, world narrowing to the places their bodies meet, him inside her and her thighs around his waist and their chests pressed together and her teeth scraping the shell of his ear which somehow does it, is it, and he's gone.

Five minutes later Ariadne's curled into his side, head on his chest and hair tickling his nose.

"So," Arthur says softly into the top of her head. "Who?"

\---

Turns out that finding the right person isn't as easy as porn might have led Arthur to believe (actually, his sex life improved dramatically at age 22 when he finally accepted that nothing is as easy as porn might have led him to believe, so he's not surprised). He doesn’t want to pick up a stranger. It’s enough that he agreed to this in the first place. Some unknown man fucking her… no. But at the same time, the idea of having sex with someone they do know is problematic. They each have more than one apartment, places that at least feel more like home than endless strings of hotel rooms. But they don’t stay anywhere long enough to put down roots.

Arthur would take dreaming over a white picket fence any day.

So the people they know are: dreamers, thieves, somnacin dealers, the girl at the bakery by Arthur’s place in Boston who gives him free cookies. Casual acquaintances and professional relationships.

It doesn’t escape Arthur that he and Ariadne started out as a professional relationship.

When Mueller explains the job, Arthur knows they need one more person under on the team. Nothing special, not a forger, just any good extractor who can talk to the mark or run interference if things get hostile.

He books a flight to Cairo anyway.

He tells himself that Eames is someone he wants on his team. The main dangers in this kind of job are that they'll fuck something up and you all have to run: that the target might see you, trouble with the law, that your reputation will suffer and you won't get paid. Contingencies that it’s Arthur’s job to deal with. The main danger in working with Eames is that he might sell you out, and Arthur knows how to plan for that.

\---

Arthur knows he only has so much time to make his move. Not Thursday, not after they all drown because it's Arthur's first time trying to dream a Möbius waterfall. Not Saturday when 8pm sees Ariadne and Mueller screaming at each other over whether her maze will work. Monday. Monday after Eames' projection of a six year old girl stabbed Ariadne ten times before Arthur could get to her and she woke white and shaking and vomited on Eames’ shoes when he tried to calm her. Arthur isn't above using guilt to get what he wants.

He catches Eames as he's leaving for the night.

"Can we talk? I'll buy you a drink," Arthur says, trying his best at cool and unruffled.

"If this is about Ariadne, I'm sorry, but you know how it is."

“Not about that.”

“Given up on being her white knight?” Eames needles. At least he’s not trying to sneak out the door.

“She’s never needed one. I’m not stupid. Come on.”

It’s the truth. Bad deaths rattle everyone, and if some day she doesn’t show it any more, like Arthur doesn’t… he’d rather not think about that.

Arthur doesn’t look behind him as he walks up the steps to the street. He trusts Eames’ curiosity to ensure he’ll follow. When he sits down at the bar he’s randomly chosen, Eames slides in next to him.

The place is a dive but it’s almost empty and as good as any for propositioning a coworker. Arthur shifts awkwardly on the barstool.

“So when you forged, with Ariadne.”

Eames just raises an eyebrow.

“You know what I’m talking about. You enjoy that?”

“Yes.”

Arthur’s beer arrives and he uses it as an excuse to try to find his words.

“Enough to do it again?”

“Let me guess. You want in on it this time.” Eames smiles, small and secretive. Arthur realizes he’s proud of his work.

“Yes, but no. We already did mine. Now it’s time for hers. Real.”

“Tell me more,” Eames leans towards him. It’s a little disconcerting being the obvious subject of Eames’ focus. His heart is pounding, but Arthur knows the game Eames is playing. He pushes closer himself, until their elbows touch.

“She wants both of us to fuck her at the same time,” Arthur says, barely loud enough for Eames to hear. “One in her pussy, one in her ass. Says she wants to be completely filled,” he embroiders a little on what she actually told him. Eames taught him the power of telling a compelling story.

"And what's in it for me?"

"Sex. Nothing messy. No strings."

"That's still something the both of you want."

"Can't we all get what we want?"

“I’m tempted to say ‘no’ just to hear you try to convince me.”

“And what would convince you?” Arthur’s genuinely curious.

“Tell me you owe me one.”

“Sure. I owe you.”

“I’m in. But you should be careful of promising favors you haven’t defined, you know.”

Objective accomplished. Arthur pulls away and tries to shake off the tension between them, changing the subject to rumors about other dreamsharers attempting inception. Eames doesn’t try to get anything more out of him that night.

\---

Eames settles between Ariadne’s legs and looks up at both of them with a slow smile. He bows his head and Arthur can’t see exactly what he’s doing but Ariadne sighs and spreads her legs wider. Her knee presses against Arthur where he lays next to her.

Ariadne moans into Arthur’s mouth when he kisses her, shaking against him already. He tongues her nipple, feeling it harden. When he moves to the other, she buries her hand in his hair, holding him against her. So Arthur stays, obedient, biting down imperceptibly, then harder by degrees until she gasps and arches up into him. Eames’ hands are all over the place, Ariadne thrusting herself into his face, and Arthur remembers he’s seen them do this before. Remembers how Eames seems to treat cunnilingus as a full-contact sport.

Arthur rolls a nipple between his fingers, almost holding Ariadne down as she arches her chest into him. “Oh god,” she’s whispering indistinctly, “ohgodohgodohfuck,” as her body curls in on itself. Arthur kisses her through it, stroking her face.

“Okay,” she says, a little breathless. “Okay, now.” She’s not showing any sign of actually moving from where she’s sprawled, half on the horrible hotel bedspread.

He’s never been good at saying no to her.

“How are we doing this, then?” Eames asks. He’s still sitting between her legs, absently petting her hip. He licks his lips; his chin is wet with Ariadne, and it’s fucking distracting.

“Here,” Arthur shoves the rest of the blanket aside and rolls onto his back on the edge of the bed, planting his feet on the floor. “Ariadne on top of me. You come in from behind her.”

Eames looks Arthur up and down and doesn’t argue. Arthur’s sure it’s obvious why it will work best this way; he’s never fucked anyone in the ass and it’s not likely he’ll get to in the future. He’s usually close enough to hurting Ariadne as it is.

“Your participation is requested, fair maiden,” Eames teases as he grabs her hands to pull her up. Ariadne laughs and crawls over to climb on Arthur.

“You okay?” Arthur reaches up to push a lock of hair behind her ear. She looks like sex already, flushed red with stray hairs sticking to her face and neck.

“Great,” she nods, like she’s trying to reassure herself.

“You are so beautiful,” Arthur murmurs into her ear as she sinks down on him slowly, tight but opening up easily, wetness dripping onto his thighs. She bends until her nipples brush Arthur’s chest, presenting her ass to Eames where he stands between Arthur’s knees. They’re both all over her then, Arthur’s hands cupping the scant flesh of her breasts and Eames pressing his chest to her back, hands running down her thighs. As she kisses Arthur, Eames mouths down her spine. Arthur’s always liked how small she is, but now she’s even smaller between them, dwarfed by Eames’ broad shoulders looming behind her.

He can feel Eames grabbing her ass, hands wrapping around her hips. Arthur slides his own hands up her sides, her perfect shape, around her ribcage and over the softness of her chest. She gasps just before his thumbs press over her nipples, and… something touches the base of Arthur’s cock. Eames is eating her ass. Arthur can feel the heat of his breath, the brush of his tongue as it swipes over her perineum. Ariadne moves between them, leaning into Arthur’s hands and Eames’ mouth.

Ariadne jerks suddenly, and Arthur imagines Eames’ thick fingers pressing against her. There’s the sound of a bottle of lube opening and closing, and Ariadne trembles. Arthur strokes her back, murmuring nothings into her ear. “This is all for you. You’re in charge.”

And then… he can feel Eames’ fingers moving inside her. He didn’t expect to be able to feel it this much. Before he knows it Eames is close behind her again, thighs pressing into the inside of Arthur’s. He's talking to her now, too, low and sexy.

"You want to feel us both inside you?"

"Yes," she says, rocking back and forth on Arthur, pressing herself onto Eames' fingers. Arthur wants to say “yes” along with her, yes she asked for it but he wants it now, wants to overwhelm her and take her apart. 

Eames pulls away, and there's the crackle of plastic and he's back, kissing the back of her neck as he presses close. When he pushes into her ass, Arthur can feel every inch. Ariadne tightens around them and makes a small, pained sound, but when Eames goes still, she says, "don't stop." So he keeps going, his cock pressing her tight around Arthur, and it’s always tighthotgood but this is just… more.

They all still together for a minute, Ariadne shuddering minutely around them. Arthur wishes he could see what Eames is seeing: both their cocks buried inside her, her ass stretched tight around Eames. She feels so small between them, crushed; Eames is bracing one hand on her hip and one heavy on Arthur's thigh, hot and slippery with lube and Ariadne's juices. She winds a hand in Arthur’s.

They wait for her to move. She starts rocking her hips on him, and fuck, it’s… too much, and not enough, not for Arthur, but she’s panting, biting her lip. His free hand moves to the spot where they’re joined, rubbing at her clit, and she arches back into Eames. Arthur has no leverage to go anywhere, but Eames is thrusting in and out and Arthur can feel the movement, a subtle stroke against his cock, and then Eames wraps his hands around her waist and lifts her up and forward, not very far but he shoves her back down _hard_ again and again. Her whole body is starting to shake, her eyes squinted shut, whispering “please” again and again.

Arthur locks eyes with Eames over her shoulder, Eames who’s flushed with lips pressed together and about to come apart himself and mouths, “not yet.”

“Come on, come for us,” pants Eames and she does, clenching rhythmically around them. Eames keeps moving through it and Arthur can feel it when he follows his own orders and comes, hips jerking against both of them. Arthur’s so close but they’ve both stopped moving and he almost whines with frustration. Eames pulls out slowly but doesn’t step away from his position behind Ariadne, leaning over her and whispering in her ear. She starts moving on him and now he has the freedom to thrust up into her, Eames holding her relaxed body stable until finally it’s enough and Arthur only sees stars.

Ariadne pulls off him carefully and curls against his side, Eames crawling back up behind her.

“Thanks,” she kisses Arthur.

“My pleasure,” he replies, and she twists her body to offer the same to Eames. Normally Arthur would expect to feel jealous, but he’s too fucked out to feel anything but content.

“Hey,” Eames reaches past her to put a hand on Arthur’s side, pulling them all closer.

“You’re not…” Arthur starts, but Eames cuts him off with a kiss. He’s surprisingly gentle, lips soft against Arthur’s. He tastes like sweat and sex and Ariadne.

They manage to fall asleep like that, which Arthur hadn’t intended but isn’t surprising, considering. Eames is gone when they wake.


End file.
